Kuroko no Zanpakuto
by Forgotten64
Summary: The Generation of Miracles. Five teens that proved to be stronger than the rest. Kuroko was called the Sixth Man of the Generation of Miracles. A group of teens with powerful abilities and zanpakutos, but over time that group changed. Kuroko wants the Generation of Miracles to remember why they're fighting, but is he strong enough? He doesn't even know the name of his zanpakuto.


AN: Before we start I wanted to explain this universe a little. So basically its Kuroko no Basuke, but with zanapkutos and magic. Instead of basketball clubs, their fighting clubs. Fighters that are still in training to kill different types of monsters that lurk outside of cities. If you haven't watched Bleach, don't worry for zanpakutos will be explained. I hope you all enjoy, I made this just for fun! Some zanpakutos from Bleach will appear, because it was hard making zanpakutos for everyone.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Kuroko no Basuke!

* * *

Prologue: Spirit

Zanpakutos.

A sword that is created from the shape of one's soul. They are a pieces of one's soul and prove to be powerful weapons against the monsters that lurk outside the city walls. All zanpakutos are different and not all of the them rise to the spot light. But five zanpakutos did, five individuals proved to be better than the rest.

The Generation of Miracles.

A group of five men that earned their name through their strength and sheer ability. They all attended the famous Teiko Junior High, but once they graduated they all split, going to different schools.

There are rumors though. Rumors of a sixth member, known as the Phantom Sixth Man.

* * *

" _Can you hear me?"_

" _Sometimes I wonder if you can."_

" _I've been with you for so long now."_

" _Yet you still don't know my name."_

" _Well, its almost time for your first day of high school. I'm happy I'm a zanpakuto spirit and not a human. From what I've seen with you, school seems troublesome."_

" _Wake up."_

* * *

"Kagami."

"..."

"Come on idiot! Wake up!"

A hard slap noise echoed throughout the forest. A young man dressed in red kimono had his hand raised and red. Behind him was a huge burning pile of wood, as tall as the forest trees. Laying next to the fire was a teen with red hair, who currently had a red burning slap mark on his face. The teen also wore an expression of complete anger and tiredness.

"What the hell, Kasai!?" He yelled sitting up.

"Kagami, get out of the your inner world." The man, Kasai said calmly.

"Why!? This is my world." Kagami slowly stood up, rubbing his damaged cheek. Kasai was frowning at Kagami with his eyes half open.

"If you don't get up soon, you'll miss your first day of school. I'm waking you up now, because knowing you, you'll fall back to sleep. You don't want a bad first impression do you? This is a new country and no one knows you here. Try to make friends okay?"

Kagami sighed, "Fine dad." Instantly the forest scenery began to change. Kasai and the pile of burning wood disappeared. Soon enough the picture was all gone and Kagami was in his bedroom. He was sitting up in his bed with the bright morning sun shinning down through the window.

The red head looked to his left. On his nightstand was a sheathed katana with a red leather hilt.

"Lets make the best of this Kasai," he said quietly.

Kagami got out of his bed and dressed in his school uniform. He grabbed a belt and hooked his katana in the opening on the left of his hip. He opened his bedroom door to a soulless apartment.

Kagami was from America. His father had business in Japan, so originally he was suppose to live in the apartment with his father, but the plans changed and he was living here in Japan by himself.

Well, he wasn't completely alone.

He had Kasai. Kasai was his zanpakuto. His zanpakuto manifested when he was seven and they've been partners ever since. The young man in the red kimono was the spirit of his zanapaukto. Unlike him, his zanpakuto had a very calm personality.

"Lets show the world what we can do!" He said as he walked out the door.

* * *

AN: This is just to introduce the theme a little. I hope you all liked it. Please R&R, it keeps me motivated and I like to hear your thoughts and opinions. I'll try to make the chapters long, but I'm terrible at that.


End file.
